


Coming Down

by Kittykatlovepooh



Category: B.A.P, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bottom Namjoon, Brother Seokjin, Drug Dealing, Drug-Induced Sex, Eventual Smut, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Mafia AU, More tags later, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Stripper Namjoon, Top Jongup, Vixx - Freeform, bap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykatlovepooh/pseuds/Kittykatlovepooh
Summary: The bruises on his skin weren't made from him. They were from himself. The way he thought about the other sunk deeply into his hazy mind. Only eyes for him penetrated his being every night.  That tan warm skin that glistened under the moonlight would forever be his. His soul couldn't bare to watch it go cold. Not again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey. Beat me up later but I did say I was going yo make a short story from my: A Namjoon Haven arc. So here's one of them. The first chapter is essentially the same. However it shall be continued! Soooo don't expect anything too long. Maybe 6-8 chapters if I compile all of my thoughts into long long chapters 6k+ words. Wish me luck and I really really hope you enjoy this off the wall story.

Low eyes scoped out the club and a chill set on the back of the quiet ones throat. It always was like this with the stripper. The way his body moved around the pole had the man shaken to his core. He never expected to be so captivated by any whore in these clubs. A last here he was staring with blank hard eyes. The tall individual with sky blue hair swung his hips slowly back and forth almost as smoothly as a snake. It dried the others throat considerably as the stripper lowered his body onto the floor to lightly spread himself open. 

Broad shoulders envaded his view as he threw back another shot of cold patron. Another cold chill licked up his spine when the seductive stripper lolled his head back and his hair fell backwards showing the rest of his face. A unique beautiful face that further captivated the other. The slow beat blaring through the speakers and the smoke clouds forming did nothing to help the other. Thick saliva was swallowed and he had to turn his head to the side. The sight was to much for him to take in. He was here on business and nothing else. With a strong cough he cleared his throat and sat up straight. Yes, he was here on business and that said business was exactly 2 seconds late. 

The silver haired man didn't take lightly to people disrespecting is time at all. He'd have to send the other a nice little 'present' after the meeting was over. A shadow over casted the table and he didn't even bother to look at the other. The tall tan stripper now steadily climbed up the silver pole. Heat clawed at the others gut and with a quick glance over at the bartender, the other nodded and set to getting more shots poured. Attention back to the late comer Jongup gingerly tapped the table with his index finger. A tick that he had when he tried hard to to smash someone's head against the table. The tension was thick and finally the newcomer spoke.

"I'm late and I know those consequences from other encounters I've heard about," the speaker paused and then resumed after the silver haired man just stared at him,"the transaction has to be done in private. If you don't mind." 

A sigh was heard and the other man's guard rose to a new level. The thought that the other was upset at him scared him more than anything. Vivid thoughts of what was to happen to him flashed before his vision. The tension built in his shoulders were quickly diminished however, when the silver haired man gestured towards the back door. Efficient hands gathered everything needed and they both slid away from the booth. The sea of on lookers were a blur as they only had one thing on mind. To get the deal set and over with, without any altercations. Once the door was shut by the guard business immediately started.

"This is 234 kilos of infused weed and cocaine. This is a fairly low amount asked and I was just wondering what made you only want this much." The newcomer raised his head after he opened the briefcase and stared at the silver haired man. It was silent and very uneasy as the other only stared at him. The red haired male watched as the silver haired male surveyed the contents in the case. With a small rip of one of the bags the other pulled out a cigar and broke it filling it with the weed like substance. It took a while for the other to roll the blunt. A spark of fire was seen and then a deep hazing smoke penetrated both of their views. A grunt of approval was heard but nothing else was given and the case was closed. The red haired man squirmed for a moment.

"Okay, information not needed. Money?" Nothing more was needed as the other man reached behind him and pulled out his cellphone.

One press of a button and someone came into the room with two briefcases. Small hands moved them around to place them on the table. Both of the cases were pulled open and the red haired man hungrily stared at the money. Fingers snalling echoed in the room and two mean, one with purple hair and one with jet black hair waltzed into the room, they took the cases and silently went to the other side of the room. The money machine started to whirl as they counted the money in tense silence. 

The red haired man stared at the silver haired man as he casually smoked his joint. Leather case he sat on the table still there until the transaction was truly over. A little cough was given and the red haired man looked over at his member. A quirk of the eyebrow and a smile littering the others face startled the red head man.

"What? What is it?" Hand on gun the red haired stared back at the silver haired man with dark eyes. "HW cheated us?"

"Ah, no sir it's quite the opposite." Another head turn was made and the red haired man's eyebrows shot into his eyebrows.

"Then what is it?"

"He's given us four million more dollars than necessary." The jet black hair man mumbled before starting the machine again recounting in the fallen silence. "Yes, four million more dollars than necessary." 

Owlish eyes meet with heavily lidded red ones. The other took another drag before offering the other half to the red hair. Unsure movements were made but in the end he took it and puffed from it multiple times. The atmosphere be it cold was relaxing and the drugs and alcohol actually helped even more.

"Reasons for the extra cash?" The other finally spoke as they finished smoking the Buda blunt*.

"I want one of your strippers." The red haired man leaned back and quirked his eyebrow.

"Really? Which one?"

"Sky blue hair." A gasp was heard and the red haired man turned to look at his member.

"Which one is he talking about Leo?" 

"He's talking about Joonie sir." Leo responded gently.

"Is he of any use to use? Does he bring us money in?"

"You'll have to rely on Hyuk for that information sir." Leo simply packed up the money and left the room.

"Hyuk."

"The third favorite for the late night shifts on Friday and Saturday. He brings in at least 7k on regular days and on the weekends he pulls about 20k. Not really a big lost if I am being honest. Probably just a noticeable decline in male strippers is all." The one named Hyuk announced. The other quickly thought upon that and then stared back at the silver haired man.

"I grant you him. Just for being so extraordinarily nice to me. I plan to do more business with you in the near future. I do hope." The red haired waited until the silver haired man nodded and he snapped his fingers.

"Gather the rest of this man's-"

"Moon Angel." Moon simply said.

"Gather Moon Angel's belongings. I go by N." N stood up and bowed at the waist lightly and straightened himself up.

"Your consequences are forgiven." Moon said as he did the same. "Gather the case Tigger." The man now introduced as N watched as the man named Tigger gathered the drugs and simply left the room. N turned towards Moon and presented bus hand fk the side.

"Mind following me to your new possession?" N watched as the other slowly stood small but sure of himself. 

They moved in usion both in step with each other as N lead him to his purchase. The walk there was a task in itself because the place began to pack up with horny millionaires. However, people did make way once seeing who they were blocking, some even bowing deeply. N looked back at the man named Moon and turned around again. For him to be that respected he must be really big. N was very happy he even decided to me social with someone of his low caliber. They both arrived to a room and N opened the door letting Moon in first.

Sweat immediately started to pour down the poor strippers skin as he fought back a cry. The person who had bought him was no other than Moon Angel. The notorious mystery drug dealer that killed simply for fun. He'd kilt his old crew simply because he felt like it. That was it, there was no other motive behind it other than he just found it fun. The stripper known as Joonie swallowed thickly as he watched heated drugged out eyes eat him up. He felt the lust staining his skin thickly as they inched forward in a low conversation. That strong fight or flight instinct kicked in but he kept his composure. Unsure of what to do with his body he just let it stay stiff.

"Joonie, bow to your new sir." N clapped his hands together and Namjoon shot up and quickly bowed 

"Hello sir I am Joonie."

"You are mine." Joonie's head shot up at the soft voice and nodded quickly.

"I am yours." Moon simply smiled and raised his hand and tilted his fingers towards himself. "Come."

Joonie swiftly made his was over and watched as Moon crowded his space. Body tense Joonie tired to relax it with each circle the other took. 

"Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." Joonie blushed and lowered his head unable to the deny the others words. He was just bought, he didn't want to make a scene. "Will you come home with me?"

"Yes sir." Joonie looked up and saw a small smile littering Moon's high face. A song started to play in his head as the shorter gripped his waist and pulled him forward.

"Then let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you feel about all of this.


End file.
